Friend or Foe
by WizWit
Summary: There's a new transfer to Akademi High. Will she be Yandere-chan's greatest foe or strongest ally?
1. Chapter 1

After the death of Osana Najimi, the students at Akedemi High were tense and suspicious. They constantly checked their surroundings and their usual chatter wasn't so loud. The police had searched the school for clues, yet they couldn't find any evidence to catch the culprit. They think a student may have been behind Osana's murder.

I had gone to the faculty room to check in. The teacher was busy with paperwork, so I went to explore the campus on my own before class. I walked faster to find a teacher. It wasn't safe to be alone. I absentmindedly walked around and turned corners as I thought more upon my theory.

I don't really care who killed her, so long as they don't point a knife at me. I know I should be more concerned with who the murderer is, considering I'm Akedemi's new transfer student and actually undercover, but the chances of me being targeted next is pretty slim though, since the only people I know at this school are staff. Although, my father is the lead investigator on the case and sent me here to get some "inside information". Apparently the person named "Info-chan" refused to help with this case, so my dad didn't have any leads. I figured Info-chan was probably working with the killer since she didn't help my dad. I offered to transfer, because of certain complications from my previous school. He wasn't too happy but I was able to convince him. He even showed me the file to get a better understanding of who I was looking for.

The multiple stab wounds on her body suggest that the culprit either knew them and it was a personal vendetta or that the person the police are looking for is completely psychotic. Although if the latter is true, there would be more bodies turning up soon and more bodies mean more messy. Messy gets people caught. Either way, it'll be difficult for them to be caught after only one death and no clues... No clues?

I stopped walking. The corridor felt suffocating all of a sudden. I turned my head shakily searching for someone. Anyone. I gulped heavily as I came to a realization. The person who killed Osana Najimi was smart, deadly, and still dangerous.

I believe there are two types of kills the messy and organized. A messy kill is usually impulsive and easy to find the killer from all the evidence laying about. Whether or not the police finds the evidence relies on their competence. An organized kill disposes of the evidence and usually the body. However, in this case the body and the blood were on display in the bathroom. There were even bloody footsteps that led outside the school. Was this just a ruse? The murderer actually disposed of the weapon and any other evidence connecting them to the body, so why did they not hide the body? Was it a message? If it were then there was no need for there to be so many stab wounds. I wondered, what could possibly be the reason to kill in such a way.

My muddled mind didn't see the boy ahead of my until it was too late and I body slammed a brick wall of a guy. His reflexes were top notch as he caught me in his arms before I could fall backwards.

"Are you alright?" His voice was clear, but laced with concern. I looked up into his shining eyes. His eyebrows were knitted together in worry and his lips pressed tightly. I nodded a bit too enthusiastically as my face went up in flames. He released me from his embrace and for a moment I regretted replying so quickly. I wished he held me a bit longer.

"I'm glad you're okay. I'm sorry for running into you. I wasn't expecting anyone to come down this hallway," he scratched the back of his head. I noticed when he lifted his arm that his uniform was a bit tight and showed off a bit of muscle.

"Hey are you the new transfer student I've heard about?" He looked at my uniform. It was different from the sailor uniform the school had. I blushed as he questioned me with his eyes. I nodded again.

"Excellent! My name is Budo Masuta. I'm the president of the Martial Arts Club! If you ever need anything you can count on me," his enthusiastic smile and boisterous voice was captivating.

"O-Okay," I stuttered out. He said a quick goodbye and turned to leave. I waved as I watched him go. I sighed happily as I watched his retreating back. His white bandanna waved behind him. I really didn't want him to go. I glanced around and followed him.

It was pretty early in the morning, but there seemed to be a few other students going in the same direction. I managed to avoid their peripheral. There were two other boys and two girls beside Masuta-san. They all had a bandanna. Probably his club members. I hid behind a door as they started their activities. Masuta-san watched and said motivational quotes as the other four paired up and started sparing.

Since my dad's an overprotective cop I had lessons in Karate, Kung Fu, and even training with MMA. I suppose I had quite a bit of extensive training and I could tell that two of them were relatively weak. The other two were much stronger, but Masuta-san must have been a Martial Arts Master as he guided them. It was really impressive to watch.

For half an hour I learned a few things. The names of the club members. The Mina girl had a crush on him too. I had to calm my fury by looking at Masuta-san.

And the last thing I learned, he looked really, really good in a gi.

The bell rang and I got up quickly. I searched for my class 2-1. It was on the same floor, so it didn't take me long. I rushed back to see where Masuta-san went. After changing he went upstairs to class 3-2. I blushed. He wasn't Masuta-san. He was Masuta-senpai. I sighed with glee as I saw him sit. My senpai.


	2. Chapter 2

I ran back down to my classroom and stood outside as I stared at the students coming in. I waited for the teacher to arrive as I heard the shuffling of desks and chairs I waited my phone buzzed. Curious I took it out. I wasn't supposed to have it out, but it's not like the teacher was here yet.

I saw text from a number I didn't know.

[Hey] it said.

{Wrong person} I texted back.

[No, you're not. Your name is Kimiko Norimo and your father is Haruka Norimo.] My eyes squinted at the text. I had a guess who it was.

{You must be Info-chan. What do you want}

[I saw you stalking an upperclassman today] How annoying.

{Do you have a problem with that?} I asked.

[No, but would your father appreciate you doing that?] I clenched my fist.

{I heard you blackmail girls and sell panty shots to boys, but I didn't think I'd be one of them} I replied.

[I'm not blackmailing you. I'm here to provide...support.]

{What kind of support?}

[If you ever need a favor, text me a panty shot and I'll give you whatever support I can.]

[If you want to know personal information about anyone at our school, just send me a photograph of their face, and I'll tell you everything I know about them.]

[If you want my help, text me. If you don't care, ignore me.]

{Why?} I was confused. Why would she offer her services to me?

[You reminded me of someone I know. I'd like to 'help' you]

{What do you mean? Help me do what?}

[There's a student who has a crush on your beloved Senpai.]

[Her name is Mina Rai]

{Why are you telling me this}

[There's a myth about the cherry tree behind the school. If you confess your love to someone underneath that tree on Friday, they are guaranteed to accept your confession]

[She believes in the myth. She's planning to confess to him next Friday] That's so close. I was worried. I just met him and he'd be taken from me so soon?

[I would be very happy if something bad happened to Mina-chan] I paused. I was the daughter of a cop. Why would I intentionally hurt someone?

[I think you might be the right person to give her what she deserves] I stared questioningly at my phone. Was she serious?

{Why do you think *I'm* going to hurt her?} I had a look of disgust on my face.

[You have one week until your precious senpai belongs to Mina-chan.] My stomach dropped. I felt dread as I thought of them together. My phone buzzed one last time.

[I hope you make her suffer.] I stared at the text. What should I do?


	3. Chapter 3

Friend or Foe Chap 3

~~Class Time~~

The teacher finally arrived and we went to class together. I introduced myself to the class. There was a free seat second to back row. The seat behind me had a flower in a small vase sitting in the middle. I turned around and faced the back of the head of some other classmate. I noticed one of Masuta-senpai's club members was here. She wore her bandanna with pride and she seemed studious. I turned toward the lecture and decided to pay attention. I learned more about biology and thought of a few ways to...Never mind.

~Lunch~

After class, lunch rolled around. I thought of going to go see my senpai when I heard a loud clatter. One girl bolted out the class, but no one seemed to pay her much attention. I was about to go after her when someone came up to me. It was a girl with bright green hair. I faked a smile and greeted her.

"Hi, my name is Koharu Hinata!" I was a bit taken aback by her overly friendly attitude. She seemed like one of those really social girls. What do you call them? Social butterflies?

"Hi, I'm Kimiko Norimo," I smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you! I hope we can be friends!" She seemed to bounce in place. Oh. My. God. Her personality was as bright as her hair.

"Me too!" I replied in a (hopefully) chipper voice.

"Yay!" She cheered a bit. I raised a small fist to join her. By now everyone else had left and I all I wanted to do was 'admire' my newly found Senpai.

"Oh yeah!" She stopped and turned toward me "Kimi-chan? All of us hang out near the vending machines during lunch, come join us!" She already made a nickname. How annoying she was. If this was how she was all the time, I really didn't want to mingle with this girl or her friends.

"Sorry!" I apologized, "I wanted to go explore the school!" I already explored the school, but she didn't need to know that.

"Oh, shucks," She seemed to pout, "Well, next time!" She turned and ran out the classroom. Wow, what a great friend. I turned and rushed upstairs. I stared at my Senpai from behind the door. Practice had already started. I watched as my Senpai continued to motivate his club members.

"Good job Mina! Keep up the good work!" He called out to her. My eyes narrowed at my supposed rival. She helped her training partner by telling them where they need to focus their attention and when she wasn't learning herself she sparred. Not a moment was wasted as she and the other members earnestly tried to make themselves better at attacking, dodging, and blocking. Mina often asked Senpai for tips and did her best to follow his advice.

"Don't forget to keep your weight on the ball of your feet! Keep your hands up! Don't hesitate!"

"Yes!"

Maybe Info-Chan was wrong. Maybe she just admired him...Not a chance. Info-chan wouldn't give out wrong information, and I couldn't refuse the evidence before my eyes. Those eyes that sparkle when he's near. The light blush on her cheeks. Her eagerness to show off in front of him. All the moves she did seemed so effortless. She had a crush on my Senpai.

I could barely contain my jealously as she acted so friendly towards him. My mind was focused on her and her moves. She was good, and a tough challenge no doubt, but I know I could take her if I wanted. I wanted to study her and take advantage of what I could. Her weaknesses were so easy to see.

She had difficulty balancing her offence and defense. Most of the time she ran away from the punch or kick and lost an opportunity to counterattack. She had glaring openings when she punched or kicked even though she was aware of them and tried to minimize her weakness.

"I admire your determination, Mina!" Budo called out. Those words struck me sharper than any knife could have. I felt as though ice had replaced my heart and felt a heavy weight upon me. I tried to shake the awful feelings of heartbreak away. He didn't mean it like that. He was only being his kind self. I tried to convince myself that there was nothing more than friendship between them. I snapped a picture of my Senpai and sent it to Info-chan. If anyone knew who he had a crush on it was her.

[I don't need any pictures of your Senpai] She replied. I was annoyed by her answer.

{Tell me his crush}

[Unfortunately I cannot tell you]

{Why. You said youd help me}

[I can't tell you what I don't know] There was something Info-chan didn't know?

[He always changes the topic whenever his crush comes up. Rumors say he had a crush on the previous president and beat her in a match to try to win her affection. She left school and hasn't come back. Although, rumors are rumors...] Great, no information on his crush. At least I know he likes strength, after all the previous president must have been strong as the President of the Martial Arts club. Mina did an excellent kick and Senpai complimented her once more.

"That was perfect, Mina! I can tell you've really put your all into it!" He cheered for her with a bright smile. Her cheeks sightly tinted pink. Dammit. He acknowledges her strength and they do seem quite close. This could be problematic, after all he hasn't said who he liked. Then again that doesn't mean he'll accept her confession. My mind flopped back and forth between the possibilities. He could be happy to get a confession from her or he could reject her and want to stay friends.

[Budo Masuta will accept her confession.] It shocked me a bit to see those words on screen, but Info-chan was right. The most probable outcome would be them dating. I gripped my phone in anger and looked around. I hate how right she was and I hate how she seems to know what I'm thinking. I spotted a camera on the ceiling and gave it my most pleasant smile and a middle finger. That's how she must have seen me earlier too. The bell rung and I was going to go to class when I heard a voice behind me.

"Oh? You're from this morning. Are you lost again?" He asked me with a friendly yet confused look... He asked me. Oh Shi-I retreated quickly and stammered out a 'no'. I ran down the hallway and down the stairs with heated cheeks. I reached my class quickly and took my seat. I tried my best to calm down as the rest of my class streamed in. I rested my head on my desk to cool down.

"Hey," I heard a voice. I lifted my head and met her eyes. Her eyes gleamed with determination. Her headband was firm against her forehead and her hair was smooth. Her skin was smooth. It was annoying how pretty she was.

"Hi," I greeted her.

"I don't mean to sound mean, but what were you doing outside the Martial Arts Club?" She asked me straight. Oh, Cinnamon balls she must have seen me gawking at Senpai.

"What's it to you?" I asked. I glared at her and I couldn't hold back my hatred for her. If I had a knife I'd stab her. If I had a bat I'd break her skull. If I had a saw I'd tear her to pieces. Malice must have covered my face as fear crept into her eyes. After a deep breath she regained her confidence and looked me straight in the eye. She was about to speak when the teacher slid the door open.

"Take your seats," the teacher calmly directed. Mina went to her seat after one last look. Her eyes challenged me.

~~Class Time~~

I looked over to Mina. I tired to shake thoughts of her away. I managed to pay attention to the lesson and learned more about chemistry. Hmm, there are all sorts of ways to use chemicals...

~~After Class~~

"Hey," I packed my stuff away and ignored the voice. She called me a bit louder, "Hey!"

"What." I turned to the annoying thorn in my side.

"Let's have a chat," she put her hand over my shoulder and squeezed tightly.

"We're 'chatting' now, aren't we?" My words were rolled in sarcasm and sprinkled with malice.

"Privately," her tone was serious and her grip tightened. A few students were watching through the door. I met the eyes of Hinata-san, a boy, and a girl with a ponytail. Hinata-san had a look of concern and the boy of curiosity, but the girl's eyes were taking in the scene but not with... feeling. I felt like a specimen being examined by a scientist. I wanted to leave, but with the iron grip on my shoulder told me the only way I could leave was with Mina.

"Lead the way," I sighed.

She guided me down the stairs and outside the school, while constantly checking behind her to make sure I didn't run. We ended up near the west fountain. The rush of water was a bit noisy, but easily ignored. We stared at each other without speaking. My arms were crossed over my chest as Mina put hers on her hips. A staring contest was not what I imagined Mina bringing me here for.

"So?"

"I don't mean to make accusations, but were you stalking Budo-senpai?," her tone was serious. I stared her down to try and see what she wanted.

"And if I was? Do you have a problem with that?" I replied curtly.

"Yes, I have a huge problem with that actually," She stepped closer to me, "I'd appreciate if you didn't."

"I'll do what I want," I glared at her. She glared back and put her hands on her hips in a huff.

"I'll ask you nicely once more. Leave him alone," I scoffed at her. Did she really just make that request?

"What gives you the right to tell me what to do?"

"I love him," her reply was so... straightforward. Kinda shocking really. Her face was still serious, but for some reason I couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you laughing for?" She seemed angry, but I just laughed harder at her expression.

"Stop it!" I could tell my laugh was unnerving to her. She was undoubtedly freaked out, but still I couldn't stop. Pain hit my face, no wait- that was her fist. I wobbled a bit before I laughed agian and punched her. She deflected it with her arm and went in for another hit. I let her hit me again and felt my nose bleed. I licked off the blood and laughed at her again. She was visibly shaking and her eyes were wide with fear.

"What's wrong with you!?" She cried as she lunged forward. Her stance was weak and no longer resembled the martial arts she studied. I laughed again.

"Because you're weak," I gave her a wide grin. She shook harder.

"You're a freak!" She screamed and kicked me in the face. I fell down on the floor. I didn't get back up, but I kept my grin.

"So creepy," I heard her whisper.

"I'll only warn you this once, leave Budo-senpai alone. I don't ever want to catch you stalking him again," she bent down to me. I spit blood at her face. She wiped it off with a disgusted look on her face before punching me again. Her punch made me hit the ground and I blacked out from the force.

~~Unconscious~~

I woke up to water being poured on my face. I coughed a bit and spun around. The girl with a ponytail and cold eyes stared down at me. In her hands was a bucket. She stared at me silently.

"Did you wake me up?" I asked. She nodded.

"Thanks," I felt awkward around her. Maybe being wounded and wet were part of it. I stood up and looked her in the eye.

"I'm Kimiko Norimo," I said.

"Ayano Aishi," was the blunt reply. I fidgeted in place as I tried to think of something to say.

"Why did you let her hit you?" She asked me suddenly. I was surprised by her interest and that she noticed me throw the fight. She seemed the quiet type, so I didn't expect her to gossip. I decided to answer her honestly.

"If I beat her up, then she would have told my Senpai," I looked down and said quietly, "Then he'd hate me for sure."

"Who is your Senpai?" She asked me. Her eyes were hidden as she looked down and her face was unreadable.

"His name is Budo Masuta, know him?" I asked. I didn't realize how tense she was until she relaxed. She nodded as her face became neutral.

"Yes, I know of him"

"Hey, how did you know I let her hit me?" I asked.

"I was... on the roof. I seen the fight," Surprised I looked up and seen the top of the school.

"You must have eyes of a hawk," I said as I tried to imagine how far exactly it was.

"No, I have this," She held up her camera. I made an 'O' face.

"I see. Photography?" She nodded.

"Did you fight over Masuta-senpai?" I nodded. A few drops of water flew from my hair as I shook my head. I touched my hair. It was really damp.

"Yeah..." I trailed off.

"Stupid, huh."

"Not at all. I understand," I seen her face melt oh so , cinnimon sticks. I think I like her.

"Hey, I like you," she recoiled with a weird expression. I giggled at her confusion.

"Not like that, silly," I smiled at her, "I want to be your friend."

"My...friend?" I smiled at her as she thought it over.

"I...don't really _do_ friends"

"That's okay. I can be your first!" She nodded shyly. After a bit of probing we exchanged numbers. I wasn't too wet so we walked to the edge of the school together. She said she was still taking pictures as part of her club activity, so she wouldn't leave until 6. I checked my watch and it was already 4:30. I decided to go home.

"Aishi-san?" She turned towards me.

"You can call me Kimiko" she nodded.

"Then you can refer to me as Ayano," I giggled at how stiff she was and bid her goodbye. She was strange, but I thought she was nice.

I walked home with a smile. I got a few stares with the blood and water over me. I ignored them by thinking about my first day of school. First I fell in love, then I got a rival, then a fight, but I made a friend at the end. So...

 **+1 Love; +1 Rival; +1 Friend**

How eventful! From now on, I'll have an interesting school life and so much fun. I couldn't wait for tomorrow! I was really glad that I transfered to Akademi. I started to skip home and I practically danced into my house. I hummed to myself as I took off my shoes at the entrance.

"Kimiko?" I heard my dad's voice behind me. I turned with a smile.

"Hi! I'm home!" I cried cheerfully. His expression was shocked.

"Kimiko, _what happened to you_?" His voice was horrified. I was a bit confused but then I remembered my face.

"Your... face. Why are you so bloody? What's with the water? **_What happened?_** " The rapid fire questions were so fast I couldn't respond. I waved my arms and tried to calm him.

"We have to treat you!" He pulled me inside and pulled me to the bathroom. He grabbed a green towel and started to dry my hair. I complained every time the towel hit my face. He stopped and I was able to put the towel around my neck. He looked for the med kit we kept under the sink. It had a lot of bandages, disinfectants and even needle and thread for stitches.

"Come here," he called. I leaned forward as dad dabbed my wounds with disinfectant.

"Ouch"

"Hold still," The blood dried earlier, but wiping it away made the blood flow again. My bruised cheek had a few scratches and my lip was split for sure. He inspected my face with a scrutinizing gaze.

"What happened?" He asked with a gruff voice.

"...A fight," I hesitated.

"With who?" His eyes narrowed a bit and I squirmed under the intensity.

"A girl in my class," I looked down. I'm scared to see the disappointment on his face.

"Why?" Tears formed at the edges of my eyes. I know he'd be very upset with me if I told him the truth, but I've always been told to never lie or curse.

"Over a boy," my voice was shaky.

"Tell me from the beginning," he sat down at the edge of the bathtub and motioned for me to sit next to him. He paused and waited for me to explain, so I did. From this morning to after school I told him my whole day. He sat silently and listened. I was anxious as I waited for him to respond.

"I see..." He stood up and walked to the door, "Clean yourself up. Dinner will be ready at 6."

"Okay..."

~~After bath~~

I wore my pajamas with puffy, white clouds and a sky blue color. I used a white towel to dry my hair and patched up my face. I couldn't do anything for my lip, and the bandage on my cheek was really noticeable. It looked a lot worse than it felt. I sighed as I made my way to the dining room.

Dinner sat on the table in front of my seat. Dad was to my left and already eating. I joined him. The silence was deafening.

"...Kimiko" My eyes shot up from my food.

"Yes?" My voice was timid.

"Osana Najimi's family still mourns the loss of their beloved daughter. A week before last another girl, Kokona Haruka, was reported missing. Her family fears for her safety,"He paused, "Kimiko, that school is already dangerous. I don't want you to go there, but we need information and we need to catch the culprit before anyone else gets hurt." I looked down at my plate. I felt my cheeks burn with shame.

"I want to prevent other families from experiencing the pain of losing a loved one. I don't want anyone else to feel that pain, do you understand?" I thought about mom and nodded.

"I understand, Dad," I spoke softly. Silence enveloped the room once more. I ate slowly as I mulled over what he told me. There's a killer at my school. One I _must_ investigate. I already wasted a day without progress. Every moment that criminal was loose was another moment closer to another person's death. I shuddered at the realization that I may have killed a person with my incompetence.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" My dad's voice cut through my worried thoughts, "I don't want to put you in danger and if you think you _can't_ do it, I'll transfer you out right away."

"No, no! I'll do it! I want to be of use to you!" I abruptly stood up. My chair screeched before it fell over. He sighed deeply and stared at me with a indecipherable look.

"Alright... But don't forget," he turned toward his plate, "Do not make yourself too obvious. The killer is somewhere at that school. There is no other way Osana Najimi could've been killed. Be wary of everyone you meet. We've cleared the staff, but they might still be involved."

"I _can_ do it. I promise," My hands were sweaty as I pressed them on the table. My legs trembled and I was a jumble of nervous energy. The last thing I wanted to do was disappoint him.

"Sit down," he ordered. I picked up my chair and sat down.

"Are you truly determined to continue?" He asked. I nodded.

"I am ready," he gave me a look before getting up and walking into the living room. I followed him after a moment of hesitaion. Dad's always been a quiet man. I'm used to him walking out during a conversation because he no longer wants to speak or because he wants to show something. It's hard to tell when he wants to be followed, so I wasn't sure if this was one of the time's I was supposed to follow.

I stood in the doorway as I saw Dad go to Mom's picture. I felt a wave of sadness as I saw him stare mournfully at her smiling face. I stared at him before going to my room. My hair was still wet, but I still flopped on my bed. I tried not to cry as I stared at the wall. Next to me was a mouse plushie my mom gave me from an amusement park. It was a prize from a balloon popping game.

I sat up and stared at it. Knowing my mom was looking at me from heaven filled me with **determination**. I will catch the criminal. I will make my parents proud.

I thought about my day once more. It was really fun and interesting. Previously I lived my life like a game. Play nice and people like you. Say the right things and you can make anyone fall for you. Learning and physical activities were a breeze. Everything was soooo boring. I volunteered to go to Akademi, because I thought it would be interesting and it was something I could do for my dad. I can't do that slack off any more. I need to finish what I started.

"No more screwing around," I looked out my window and stared at the black sky. Not a cloud in sight. The moon was bright and lit the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

~~Morning~~

I slipped on my indoor shoes at school. They were blue and white and a little snug, but mandatory for all students. I looked around at the rest of the students. The atmosphere was lower than yesterday. Curious, I asked a girl near me what had happened. I don't remember her name, but I'm sure she was in the gaming club.

"You haven't heard? Musume Ronshaku was arrested for kidnapping Haruka-san," her voice was hushed and quiet. I was shocked. Dad didn't say anything about this.

"What? The missing girl?" I asked. She nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, they found a syringe with Ronshaku-san's finger prints and Haruka-san's blood. It was found in a room near the cooking club," She explained. What? I didn't hear about this!?

"Do you know if she had anything to do with the death of Osana Najimi?" She shook her head.

"No, but I do know that there's a rumor that Haruka-san's dad owed the Ronshku's a _lot_ of money, and her dad couldn't pay. Rumor is that Ronshaku-san kidnapped her for ransom or... worse," she shrugged. She looked to the side as she leaned over and whispered to me.

"You didn't hear it from me, okay? Anyways I need to go to the gaming club, now. If you ever want to play a game, come by anytime!" She waved as she went up the steps.

It was 7:17, so I still had more than half an hour to investigate. I quickly sent a text to my dad to ask about the situation with Musume Ronshaku. I walked over to the main courtyard. I need to know more about both girls and their personalities. I walked up to the circle. There was a space between them.

"Hi, girls," I said. They greeted me with some enthusiasm. If anyone knew about Musume, these girls did.

"Hello/Good morning/Hi!" Were a few of the responses.

"I don't mean to bother, but I just heard about Ronshaku-san. Was it really true?" I asked the girls. There was a bit of silence and looks between the girls. I seemed to have stepped on a land mine. The girl with teal hair spoke up.

"Yeah, that **bitch** really did it." She said.

"Saki!" Exclaimed the blue haired girl.

"Oh, shut up. You know it's true!" They all seemed frustrated. Perhaps I asked too directly, but I'll waste time if I try to obtain information through regular chatter.

"You don't know that for sure," The blonde girl timidly responded.

"So you think it was _coincidence_ that Kokona-chan _happened_ to have some money trouble and _all of a sudden the_ _ **daughter of a loan shark**_ wants to be a part of our friend group?"

"Musume wouldn't do that! She's our friend!" the redhead exclaimed with passion.

"HA. Musume was _really_ good friends with _you_. No wonder you're defending her!" 'Saki' replied back in a snarky voice. The blue haired girl was held back the redhead, when she charged. Koharu-chan looked worried as well as blondie.

"C'mon Yui! You know Saki's only saying that because she's hurting," the blue haired girl struggled to hold back 'Yui'.

"So what? Kokona was our friend too!" Yui cried as she fell on the floor, "she was our friend too..."

Saki's tears started to form and she tried to hold them back, but Saki started crying. The other girls embraced in a group hug and everyone was crying.

"It's okay, Saki. I'm sure they'll find Kokona soon," blondie said to 'Saki'. . The girls tried to calm her and I thought this was a good time to leave. I didn't get much information, but the delicate state of Saki's mind made it difficult to get any answers from her or any of her friends.

I went over to the circle of boys. Hopefully I could get information from them. I approached them cautiously. A few of them craned over to see what was happening to see what happened over with Saki and the rest of the girls.

"What happened over there?" A boy asked me. He had violet hair and matching eyes. He had an accent and seemed to be a 'rich' kid.

"We were talking about Ronshaku-san. Since I'm new I don't know much about everyone and I wanted to know... Haruka-san was brought up and she started crying," I observed the boy I was talking to and saw him get tense when I said Haruka-san's name.

"Did you know either of them?" I asked him. He looked down and thought about my question.

"Haruka-chan was..." he trailed off. The look in his eye told me that she wasn't just an acquaintance to him. I decided to ask another question.

"Did you know Ronshaku-san?" I asked. He wasn't the one who answered though, a green haired boy interjected.

"Yeah, she was the flashiest girl in school," he was very enthusiastic like another green haired person I know, "I heard she smokes behind the school near the delinquents. Her dad's supposed to be a loan shark too. It makes sense that she's the one behind the kidnapping!" A blue head boy pulled him away and covered his mouth.

"Hayato! Riku's right there!" I seen the blue haired boy point to the violet haired boy.

"I'm alright, Ryusei. Really. You can let him go," Riku reassured his friend. Ryusei let Hayato go, but lightly hit his head. A little 'ouch' came from Hayato. The red head and the teal dude laughed and blond boy tried to hide his giggles. Apparently Ryusei was always reprimanding Hayato or hitting him when he does something stupid.

"But Hayato's right, she's dangerous," Ryusei turned toward me. I nodded and noted that Musume Ronshaku had a bad reputation. No one would trust her, so it'd be easy to frame her. A perfect scapegoat. Perhaps the criminal thought of this.

"Yeah, but she's still kinda hot," the redhead said. The blonde boy slapped the back of his head.

"Not cool man," the teal haired boy said.

It was kind of annoying to not know all of their names. I stealthily took out my phone.7:34, I read. Not much time left to ask about Najimi-san and Ronshaku-san. Asking for their names might take up a lot of time seeing as I was only able to ask a few questions in the last 15 minutes. I stood near by as I continued to converse amongst themselves. I learned a few things. Apparently Riku had a crush on Haruka-san. He would stalk her after school as she did her club activities. There was a bit of contradicting as red head said she was in the Cooking club and teal said she was in Drama. Riku was fed up with them and didn't answer what club she was in after they accused him of being a stalker.

Names were randomly thrown, but I managed to get them all. Lucky for me Riku was upset and started to call them by their last names. Red was Haruto Yuto, blondie was Sota Yuki, and teal was Sora Sosuke, green was Hayato Haruki, and blue, Ryusei Koki. Yuto-san joked back a 'Soma-san', so Riku's whole name was probably Riku Soma. I checked my phone again. 7:52

"So, what happened to Haruka-san?" I asked. They fell silent almost immediately. Surprisingly, Soma-san was the first to reply.

"She disappeared one day. Out of the blue. It was strange, there was nothing wrong, yet she disappeared like smoke," he told me with a sad expression. I nodded and put a hand to his shoulder for comfort. I'm not sure i it helped him, but he did _try_ to smile back.

The bell rang and everyone shuffled towards the double doors. I sighed. Time for class. I managed to get a bit of information. Musume Ronshaku was taken in for questioning. Dad still didn't text me back about her.

I walked up to the stairs and into my class. Ayano was already there. I inhaled sharply. Internally I squealed at seeing the only person I considered a friend at this school. She was already working on the assignment sheet for this class. I used all the self restraint to not hop over to her. I took deep breaths. I decided last night that I would do my mission. I'm not here for fun and games. I decided to sit down and do my own work.

/

 **A/N: This is like** ** _half_** **of what I wrote, but I had some inconsistencies with the rest of the chapter. SO please enjoy this, while I rewrite the rest. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5 End of Ver 1

I listened intently to the words of the teacher, but the more I tried to listen the more I could not retain it...I think I fell asleep.

.

.

.

The bell rang. I opened my eyes. I felt stuck. When I tried to move I felt a bolt of lightning that ran through my body. My head hurt. My body felt _fuzzy_.

I looked around. The class that was once full, was halved. The teacher's words drowned out, and in their place little marks appeared over her head. The board became clear as if it was never used. The desks were so orderly and clean. The students that were left, operated like robots. I tried to interact with them. Any of them.

 _Not now._

Same response.

There was a pink ring around Ayano as she stood there staring into space. I tried to gain her attention, but she stood still. I tried touching her.

I glitched through.

.

.

.

"Y o u can't t,ouch/ he'r **Don't** be _siLlY_. Y o u 'r e n;ot in the game." A voice said to me. In a high pitch chirp. I felt as though it was mocking me.

"What are you talking about?" The ground went out beneath me and I fell.

"Y o u _cAn'T_ inter/\act with t;hem" The classroom went farther and farther away. I landed on something hard. The tiles were smooth. I recognized it as the rooftop. I saw a girl standing there. Green hair and smiling happily while playing on her phone. I tried to touch her and fell through. I _h_ e rD a gi_g*le fRoM hE^r.

"W h y?" I cri_d. fel/ l, bU.t th/e.y .t p St t.h/e gr0uNd.

"Y o u /aren;t/ i.n th]e ga/me"

 _I closed my eyes and_ _Everything went_ _ **BLACK**_

 _ **The Ver. you are using is outdated. Please update your Ver. of Yandere Simulator to continue.**_


	6. Chapter 6 New Game?

_**Rebooting**_

 _ **Your game data has been corrupted.**_

 _ **New game?**_

 _ **Yes**_ _**No**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Yes**_ _**No**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Yes**_ _**No**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Yes**_ _**No**_


End file.
